Sweet 16
by strawberry4life
Summary: Just a one-shot for a very good fanfiction friend of mine on here, Smoshfan1231994. Today is her birthday so I figured I'd do something special for her since she is amazing! :D Happy Birthday Smoshfan!


_**Before you start reading, I want to say happy birthday to a very good friend of mine on here. She inspired me to do what I love and that is to type. If it wasn't for her, I probably never would have the guts to write 'Our Miracle' in the first place.**_

_**Happy Birthday Smoshfan1231994! You're amazing at what you type and don't let anyone tell you different! :D**_

_**Also, I know you aren't sixteen it's just the plot for this story, so yeah... ENJOY!**_

* * *

Today was the day. Today was the day she has been waiting for... For many years. Yes you guessed correctly... Ally Padilla was celebrating her _Sweet 16. _She was so excited. She was having a big party with all her friends and family. She technically already was sixteen since she was born at 3:30 in the moring and it's 9:30 am right now.

She jumps out of bed and runs into her parents bedroom. She runs in a jumps on their bed.

"MOM! DAD! WAKE UP!" She yelled.

Kalel and Anthony groaned as they felt their bed shaking. They both sat up.

"Sweetheart? How much sugar did you have so far today?" Kalel asked, yawning.

Ally stopped jumping and playfully rolled her eyes. "None... okay, maybe a little but I was hungry."

The 2 adults chuckled as they watched their daughter jump off their bed and run out of the room screaming:

"GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUTTS AND GET READY! IT'S MY SWEET SIXTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

And then you heard Ally's door slam shut.

Anthony and Kalel sighed as they looked at each other.

"She gets that from you." Kalel said, pulling the covers back.

Anthony chuckled and layed back, putting his arm over his head.

Kalel walked into his closet and pulled out a nice outfit for him and layed it down. She then picked up a pillow that was on the floor and threw it at him.

"You heard your daughter. Get up!" Kalel joked before walking into the bathroom.

Anthony sighed before sitting up in bed.

~~~~~2 Hours Into the Party~~~~~

"Ally!" Charlotte called over.

Ally came walking over to where she heard her best friend call her name. "What's up Lots?"

She rolled her eyes. She hated that nickname. "For the last time, it's LOTTIE! You're mom came up with it!"

Ally giggled. "She did, not me."

"Anyways, you know how my aunt was pregnant?" She asked.

Ally nodded her head.

"Well, we want you to meet twins, Hayden and Noah." She said, grabbing Ally's arm and dragging her over.

"Oh my gosh... They're so adorable!" Ally cooed.

"Hayden is older by a few hours though..." Charlotte added in.

"Girl Power!" Ally said jokingly.

Everyone laughed.

~~~~~1 Hour Later~~~~

"We need to get going. Noah is getting cranky." Charlotte's aunt said, standing up.

Everyone nodded and said their goodbyes as their little family left the party...

~~~~~Half Hour Later~~~~~

Ally was wondering where her mom and dad went. She didn't see them leave but she didn't see them anywhere else. She curiously walked out of the party room and walked towards her parents voice. She heard them talking in the kitchen.

"Mom? Dad?" Ally asked, walking in.

Anthony and Kalel turned around and smiled at Ally.

"Hey princess. You enjoying yourself so far?" Anthony asked.

Ally's face and grown a huge smile on it as she nodded quickly making the 2 adults chuckle.

"We'll be back out in a few minutes sweetheart." Kalel said.

Ally nodded but she didn't leave the room, instead she walked over to her parents and hugged them.

"Thank you guys. I love you." She whispered in their ears before turning around and leaving the room.

Kalel and Anthony smiled at the teenage daughter.

"Does she get that from me too?" Anthony asked jokingly.

Kalel giggled and put on a thinking face. Anthony's face turned to mock hurt as he got up and chased her around the kitchen.

Kalel took off running, laughing as she did. They ended up in the living room, Anthony caging her in a hug and holding her against his chest as she tried t get away.

"Okay! Okay! She does!" Kalel surrendered.

"Good." Anthony said, kissing her forehead before letting her go.

Anthony and Kalel look at each other. Kalel wraps her arms around his neck as he wraps his around her waist.

"I think we're doing okay so far." Kalel stated.

"Okay? I think for two, young, good-looking youtube stars, I think we did better then okay."

Kalel giggled. "You're right. What was I thinking?"

Anthony chuckled before leaning down and pecking her on the lips.

"Come on, let's get back to her party before she comes looking for us again." Kalel said, pulling away.

Anthony smiled and nodded as the duo walked hand-in-hand back to their daughter's party...

* * *

_**i'd thought i'd add some Kalathony in there XD**_

_**also, i DON'T own Hayden and Noah, they are Smoshfan1231994's characters... it's just they aren't twins... XD**_

_**anyways, hope you enjoyed and Happy Birthday again to Smoshfan1231994! :D**_


End file.
